The following descriptions and examples are provided as background only and are intended to reveal information that is believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, or should be construed, that any of the following information constitutes prior art impacting the patentable character of the subject matter claimed herein.
A wide variety of hair appliances may be utilized to style hair, including but not limited to, hair dryers, curling irons and flat irons. Many of such devices enable the user to select and set one or more hair appliance variables, such as a desired temperature, time, fan speed, moisture level, ion injection, etc. However, these devices typically require one or more separate buttons, dials or other actuators for setting each hair appliance variable. For example, a hair dryer may include three separate actuators (e.g., buttons, switches, dials, etc.) for individually selecting a desired temperature setting, a desired fan speed and a desired moisture level for styling a user's hair. In another example, a curling iron or flat iron may include multiple buttons for turning a heat source on/off and setting a desired temperature. Devices that require manipulation of multiple actuators to select various settings are difficult to use, especially during the act of styling one's hair.